Talk:Human-Forerunner war
Real War? This seems like fan fiction, and Halo Cryptum isn't out until January, so I don't know where you could get this information. Is this real?--Fullmetal Fan 20:23, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes,it's real fiction.The chapter 2 is online on halo wayponit and chapter 1 on tor.com It may not be canon. Realistically humans were incapable of doing anything but bang rocks togheter. We weren't at that point yet. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 20:17, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Humans managed to fight the Forerunners and at the same time single-handedly defeat the flood, effectively pushing the flood out of the Galaxy. I suggest this you guys read the book, as I am doing right now on my Kindle. If you read chapter 1 you will read that the humans fought the Forerunners and lost and the Forerunners devolved the humans and in the process lost humanity's way of beating the floodShadowknightsims 21:55, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I have read the novel, and in the book, it says that we, the human race, became more technologically advanced than ever thought of in the early state of our existing species. We had a vast empire, and a naval fleet of hundreds of thousands. We were close allies of the Forerunners, but due to the greedy nature of the human race, we attacked the Forerunners, and tried to make ourselves in control, but due to the fact that the Forerunners were around longer than us, the lifespan of a Forerunner is around 1000 years or more, they were more skilled in naval battles and land battles. They beat us and "De-evolved" us to a state of utter stupidity. We lost our empire and were forced to live on one planet, Earth. H A L O Legend 02:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Nah - the Forerunners didn't create the Flood. And what did you mean by "civil war"?-- Forerun '' 17:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC)'' : :This is just a stupid idea, abaolutely everywhere you look you are told that the forerunners saw the humans as being the "next them". Why would the forerunners think this if they went to war with them. If the Halo Cryptum novel tells us that a Human-Forerunner war happened then this novel cannot be canon.Rossfromoz 10:56, April 20, 2011 (UTC) : : :@ rossfromoz, The forerunners attacked the humans because they attacked them first. :If you havent read it: the flood was invading human colonies and so the humans desperatly tried to invade forerunner worlds. The forerunners got mad, beat them, and devolved them. : :After they got devolved, the flood attacked the forerunners, (the flood was held back by the humans succesfully before they got devolved) and since the forerunners devolved the humans, they couldnt ask them for help anymore, so they fired 7 of the halo rings to destroy every sentient being in the galaxy.(they first built 12, but 4 of those got taken over by humans) so they fired those, but before fireing the rings, they stored all the dna and living specimins of all sentient beings, they made all their technology accesable for humans because the forerunners were going to die, or moving to another galaxy, thus passing the mantle on to them. There, Got it? HaloReplicas 00:11, June 12, 2011 (UTC)